Cammie's Drive Out
by luffyluver2215
Summary: A lusty one-shot between Zach and Cammie! When Zach opens his door to a stranger on a cold wet rainy night, who knows what'll happen! my first one shot so please read and review! 33


**ZPOV**

It was out 10pm on a really windy, wet and cold night. I had decided to stay in and get on with some work. I was just about to finish writing a report, when there was a long ring on the doorbell.

I opened the door to see a very wet and cold girl standing there.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm lost and my car has broken down about a mile back. You seem to be the nearest house. Could I use the phone?"

She was petite and pretty with long blonde hair down past her shoulders, and wearing a rather summery-looking short strappy dress despite the weather. She looked frozen, soaked through and near to tears.

"Of course! Come in," I said, ushering her into the warm hall. "Look, you seem frozen! Would you like to dry off? I'll get you a towel."

"Oh thank you!" she said – with more gratitude than the occasion really seemed to warrant, "I am completely frozen!"

The fabric of her short dress clung to her figure, showing a full breasts and legs. I tried not to concentrate on her hard nipples showing through her lacy bra.

I fetched a large clean towel and showed her to the bathroom. "I'll try to find some dry clothes for you, too," I called to her as she closed the door and started to run a bath. "I'm Zach – I don't know your name!"

"I'm Cammie!" she shouted back. "Pleased to meet you!"

While Cammie was in the shower, I rummaged around in the wardrobe and found some clothes my ex-girlfriend had left behind. It wasn't much – just a white bra, (which I guessed would be about the right size) a pair of white lace panties and a short white skirt and red top. I also found a warm dressing gown and laid the clothes out carefully outside the bathroom for her. Then I went to stoke up the fire in the living room to make sure she would be warm when she came out. I then warmed up some soup and made two mugs of it, and took a bottle of whiskey from the drinks cupboard.

About 15 minutes later, she came into the living room and gratefully accepted the soup. I found it hard not to stare. It was warm in the house and she'd had a good hot shower. She had decided not to put on the dressing gown and was wearing just the short T-shirt and skirt. She was obviously a bit taller and a bit bustier than my ex girlfriend, because the skirt seemed very short and tight and the top clung to her firm breasts. The bra was slightly too small and it pushed her tits out very appealingly.

"Feeling better, I hope," I said.

"Mmmm, yes, thanks!" she said, sitting herself down on the sofa opposite me.

I felt a rush of blood to my loins as I noticed the skirt ride up momentarily to show where the little white panties stretched across her mound. This was becoming difficult. Apart from one brief and rather unsatisfactory session with a girl I picked up at a disco a few weeks before, I had not had sex for at least six weeks, since my girlfriend had left me.

I passed her the cordless phone. "Here, feel free to call whoever you like. You're welcome to stay and keep warm as long as you need to, though." I felt almost embarrassed at even this mild suggestion.

"Oh! Zach! You're so kind!" Cammie smiled at me. She leaned back on the sofa and dialled a number. There seemed to be no reply. She dialled another number. Still no reply. A third number. No reply again. "Nobody home," she said. "I'll just have to try again later. Mmmm, this soup is good!"

The fire was roaring and it was very warm and snug, despite the howling wind and lashing rain outside. She had drawn her legs up underneath her, exposing a lot of very pleasant thigh. I felt my cock start to swell gently.

"So, what made you drive out on a night like this, Cammie?" I asked. "Oh, I'm sorry – I suppose it's none of my business!"

"No, no, it's OK," she laughed wryly, "it really does warrant an explanation! You see, I've fallen out with my boyfriend and walked out in a huff. I was so angry and upset, I just wanted to drive and listen to the car radio and drive and drive and I lost track of where I was and then ran out of petrol."

I made a sympathetic noise. "I'm glad you seem over the worst of your temper now," I said. "And I hope you're not as upset as you were before. Is there anything else I can do?"

"Oh, Zach, you're such a sweetie!" she giggled. "You could pour me another glass of wine!"

As I passed the wine to her, she leaned forward and I could see her firm cleavage and the tops of her tits almost bursting out of the bra. Then, as she swung her legs underneath her again, I caught another glimpse of the little white panties. There was just a hint of some soft blonde pussy hair round the tight elastic.

"You see," she said, "I had just discovered that Carl had been having it off with our maid! No," she paused, smiling, "my ex-maid!"

"Oh, dear!" I said, rather lamely. "Not good! He must be mad to do that when he has you!" It was a cheap line and I thought she'd smell flattery all over it.

"Why thank you, Zach," she beamed at me. "You are such a gentleman!"

Of course I'm no gentleman at all. I was just aching to get my hands inside her panties. She shifted slightly in her seat revealing the lace edge of where the panties stretched tightly over her mound. My cock was now hard.

"How did you find out?" I asked. "It must have been a hell of a shock."

"Mmmm yes, it was. I was coming home from my evening class. It had finished an hour early. When I went into the living room, there they were."

"You mean he was in your living room with your best friend?"

"Yes, he was, well, you know, 'having' her!"

"You mean he was fucking her as you arrived?"

Cammie giggled and put her hand to her mouth. "Well, Zach! Yes, I suppose you could say that! Wow! You don't beat around the bush, do you? Yes, she was on the sofa he was fucking her from behind! Right there in the living room."

"So did you interrupt them? Did you kick up a fuss? I hope so." I added.

"No, strangely enough, I watched, horrified, for a moment or two, and then quietly shut the door and left. They didn't even know I'd seen them."

"And how did you feel?"

"Strange. I felt angry, shocked and, in a funny way, rather glad for the maid, Jennie. That sounds strange, doesn't it?"

"Jennie was the maid just receiving a length of your boyfriend's cock?"

"Zach!" she giggled again. "You're very direct! But you do make me feel better!"

"Had they been at it a long time do you think?"

"Well, not on this particular evening, I reckon. It looked like a pretty urgent quickie to me! But I think they'd been doing it regularly for a few weeks."

"What made you think it was such a quickie?"

"Well, they were both partly clothed. She was still wearing her little skirt and her stockings and shoes. He had his trousers round his knees."

"Mmmm, don't tell me too much! You'll get me in a hot sweat!" I grinned. "I can just see her with her little panties round her ankles, moaning as he fucked her!" The wine was starting to make us both lose our inhibitions, I think.

"No," Cammie giggled again, as she moved her legs up underneath her. "She was the one moaning actually! She was – well, exhorting him to, well, - to fuck her harder!"

I was now getting an uninterrupted view of the gusset of her little panties and could clearly see the outline of her pussy. My cock was rock hard and straining against the front of my trousers. I couldn't really hide the bulge from her anymore. However, she was still looking at me quite innocently. I decided to continue with a little fabrication.

"It's a strange coincidence." I said. "My girlfriend, Linda, left me in rather similar circumstances."

"Ooooh, Zach!" Cammie said with a smile and another delicious giggle, "did she catch you giving it to another girl on the living room carpet, then?"

"Well, no, it was two girls actually!"

"Ooooh, Zach! You naughty boy! Tell me what happened!"

"Well, I was teaching English to these two Czech girls. They were both 19 and very attractive. On the last day of their stay in England, they came to the flat for their lesson as usual but were wearing very short little dresses."

"And you found it hard to concentrate on the lesson?"

"Yes, I found myself concentrating on their little panties and their tits quite a lot, actually!"

"And they were showing you these?"

"Yes, and it was a very nice view! After about 10 minutes, I had them both on the sofa with one hand in each pair of panties and both their hands opening my trousers!"

"And was that when your girlfriend arrived?"

"No, she arrived about twenty minutes later when I was lying on my back on the floor with one girl moving up and down astride my cock and the other sitting astride my face enjoying my tongue."

"And what happened then?"

"Well, my girlfriend just walked past us, got some things into a bag and left while muttering something about having been fucked by her tennis coach. The girls just continued on me as if nothing had happened. It was a great experience."

"And did you continue for long?"

"Mmmm, yes. We continued fucking for at least three hours. And then they went home. I went round to their house a bit later and spent the whole night there. They seemed to enjoy it as much as I did. They were both quite petite and, well, tight in the right places!"

"Oooh, Zach, you ARE a naughty boy! But very lucky on that occasion! You guys are all the same!"

Cammie laughed, though and seemed to be enjoying the frankness.

"But were you totally faithful to your boyfriend?" I asked. "I bet every guy you meet wants to get into your panties!"

At this point my cock was so hard it wanted to burst.

"Well, Zach, she said, looking straight at the bulge my cock was making in my trousers, you obviously do!" As she said this, she leaned back, parting her legs and stroking the front of her little panties. She looked at me and licked her lips slowly. "I know you'd like to taste my pussy!"

I was on my knees in front of her and between her lovely legs in no time, my tongue exploring as I pulled her panties off her. She was sweet and musky and sighed as I licked her sweet young pussy. I slowly got her to a climax and she moaned and squealed with lust.

She lay back for a few seconds. "Now your turn," she whispered.

I sat back on the chair and she knelt down in front of me, opening my trousers. She then slid her lips over the length of my cock and started the best blow job I've ever had. She licked and sucked and kept me at the peak for minutes on end. She could have asked me for anything, it was so sweet.

After I had come all over her face and she had wiped it seductively from her cheeks, we lay and rested for a few minutes. Then she started to massage my cock back to life.

"Please take me from behind," she moaned.

I didn't need asking twice. I bent her over the sofa, and lifted her bottom into the air, parting her thighs. She moaned as I slid the head of my shaft into her wet slippery pussy. Then, as I slid the whole length into her, she let out a long groan of pleasure.

"Mmmm, Zach! Fuck me!" She moaned. "Fuck me harder and longer!"

The sight of her cute arse as I fucked her from behind was fantastic. Her talk was turning me on, too. I managed to keep a steady rhythm which she obviously loved. After about 20 minutes of steady fucking, we both came together. She stayed the night and we hardly slept. She left the next morning, but we still meet often.

That was a year ago. Every few weeks Cammie calls me and tells me about the last time she got fucked – and asks me to tell her about any girls I've managed to screw. Every few weeks she appears at my door – by surprise.

Once she came dressed for tennis in a short little dress – but nothing underneath. Another time, she arrived dressed as a school girl for her 'Private Lesson'. Again, no panties. And one day I'll tell you about the time she arrived with her friend Emma. They were both dressed as maids and wanted to tidy up the house. That was Friday. They stayed until Monday evening. Both of them together, for three days – almost non-stop!

Cammie is always a surprise – but a very tasty one!

**Hey guys! =3 I know I haven't updated any of my actual stories in a while but I promise I'll get to it some time in life. Thank you for reading this one-shot! It's my first one so let me know what you think. 333 **


End file.
